1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of distinguishing copycat products from a genuine product in optical recording media such as CD-R and DVD±R and a distinguishing apparatus used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An optical recording medium such as CD-R and DVD±R is configured in which a dye layer, a reflective layer, and a protective layer are in turn formed on a transparent substrate such as a polycarbonate (DVD±R is formed of a polycarbonate substrate further thereon). Data is recorded on the dye layer. Since the characteristics of the dye layer are varied among manufacturers and the recording conditions are different, it is necessary to math with the optimum recording conditions in data recording.
In a recording apparatus nowadays, a media ID (manufacturer ID) recorded on an optical recording medium in advance is read, and the recording conditions corresponding to the read media ID are looked up from a library for data recording. The media ID is decided for every manufacturer, whereby data is recorded in accordance with the optimum recording conditions set by a manufacturer. See JP-A-2005-228418 and JP-A-2002-288827.